


Иногда

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rating: NC17, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: История потери глаза Зоро и последствий





	Иногда

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в мае на Битву Пейрингов, на квест PWP/UST в команду Monster Trio, но отличается от варианта в выкладках
> 
> Бета Sabaku no Shukaku, вычитка Rileniya

Иногда Луффи просыпается от звука шагов.

Или не шагов. Не только их.

Кажется, кто-то тащит по палубе неповоротливое тело. Шурх. Шурх. Шурх. Натужно скрипят доски под ступнями, каждый раз удивляя и раздражая — Зоро же умеет ходить бесшумно, почему же этот... так шумит? Луффи сонно переворачивается на кровати, вздрагивает от короткого вскрика снаружи и хмурится, понимая, что заснуть уже не сможет. Садится и медленно, тяжело моргает.

Глухая тёмная ночь залепляет глаза и уши, давит на затылок, и в непроглядной тьме как в воде — тонешь. Луффи зовёт:

— Санджи.

— Да, я тоже слышу это.

Они уже привыкли. К тому, что это случается. К тому, что бороться с этим бесполезно. К тому, что наутро приходится отмывать залитую кровью палубу. К тому, что все делают вид, будто ничего и не было. 

Рутина. 

Можно даже не вставать. Спать себе дальше, не думать. Луффи и не думает. Просто идёт проверять, а Санджи следует за ним тенью.

Снаружи ни ветерка, неба не видно за дряблыми брюхами туч, удушливый запах крови, дыма, гнили и саке застревает в глотке — от него противно ноет в желудке, горчит на языке, не сплюнуть. Рядом Санджи пытается закурить, но Луффи отводит его руку — эту вонь ничем не перебить, будет только хуже.

— Доброй ночи, капитан. — Зоро сидит к ним спиной, скрестив ноги, и салютует пиалой с саке. — Санджи, выпьешь со мной?

К чему они никак не привыкнут, так это к зыбкой границе между одержимым Зоро и Зоро нормальным.

Разницы между ними почти нет.

Разница огромна, как Лабун.

Луффи неподвижно стоит и смотрит на коротко стриженный, словно ощетинившийся затылок, на край гладкой, розовеющей от выпитого скулы, на кровящую мочку уха, в которой не хватает серёжки, на влажную от духоты шею, на обнажённые плечи и спину с литыми мышцами. Дикий зверь обманчиво расслаблен, в нём зреет опасность, яркая и сочная, как мандарины Нами. Главное, Зоро не трогает своих. Не пытается поджечь Санни. Не пытается уйти. То есть он попытался, когда очнулся посреди горы изувеченных трупов и осознал, что время расплаты пришло, — но с Луффи это не прокатило.

— Обычно ты не зовёшь нас в компанию, — хмыкает Санджи и меланхолично рассматривает труп под ногами. — Никак понять не могу, ты просто зверски убиваешь, или убиваешь и ешь, или... что-то ещё?

— Скучно. И что-то ещё. Или нет. — Зоро опрокидывает в себя содержимое пиалы, вертит её в пальцах почти нежно. — Жажда бывает разной. 

Он ухмыляется, обернувшись и глядя Луффи в лицо.

Во мгле слабое мерцание неживым светом в левом — целом — глазу Зоро видно так отчётливо, что мороз по коже. Шрам воспалённый, и кажется, он вот-вот разойдётся по швам. Луффи часто трогает его, совсем бездумно, а не потому, что чувствует вину. Это был выбор Зоро — отдать демону глаз, позволить симбиоз не за силу даже, хотя и она прилагалась, а за возможность следовать за капитаном, вести к мечте, драться с Санджи и есть его стряпню, найти Ван Пис вместе с накама, стать лучшим мечником в мире. Смерть, нависшая над ним как альтернатива в случае отказа, его не устраивала. Да и никого из них не устроила бы.

Платить за свой выбор пришлось раньше оговорённого: то ли демон обманул, то ли Зоро сам сдетонировал, выйдя за лимит своих возможностей, — и секрет раскрылся. Осознав, что никуда его не отпустят, Зоро смирился и лишь по привычке закрывал левый глаз, даже попросил Чоппера зашить, но в следующий же срыв демон срезал нитки.

Однажды Санджи мрачно предложил глаз выбить. Проверить, нельзя ли вырвать проклятие вместе с ним. Тогда Зоро отнял у него сигарету — и затушил о свой зрачок, не моргнув и даже не скривившись. А тот зажил за несколько минут. В другой раз Френки бы оценил новую фишку своим фирменным «Су-у-пер!», а Чоппер и Усопп с восторгом бы подхватили, но эта неуязвимость была неправильной, чужеродной, и все неловко молчали, пока Луффи не пошутил, что Зоро теперь можно сбрасывать на врага как деморализующий элемент. А, точно, и раньше можно было. Ничего не поменялось: Зоро крут, и он их накама, да, Зоро? 

Луффи знает, что он эгоист, что идти к цели по самой опасной дороге не только весело, это вызов, себе и всему миру, это одержимость, но Зоро такой же. Он разрежет всё на своём — их — пути, любую преграду... даже себя, если понадобится. 

Иногда, когда Луффи просыпается от звука шагов, он просит Эйса, чтобы Зоро был цел, и они не лишились накама. 

Он знает, почему каждый раз выходит посмотреть, и Санджи вместе с ним. 

— Эй, он жив ещё, — удивлённо замечает Санджи. — Почему?

— Скучно, — повторяет Зоро и швыряет бутылку за борт. — Потрахаемся? 

Санджи качает головой, потом вдруг улыбается так, словно собирается готовить лучшее блюдо в мире — с предвкушением и азартом, — и Луффи сам не может сдержать ухмылку.

— Я отнесу его Чопперу, — Луффи кивает на тело. — Вернусь сразу же. Без меня не начинайте.

Когда он возвращается, Санджи лежит на Зоро, крепко держит его за волосы на затылке и целует напряжённую шею. Зоро смотрит на Луффи из-под прикрытых век лениво и голодно одновременно. Вонь всё ещё висит в воздухе, сумрачно блестит размазанная по палубе кровь, но всё это отдаляется, становится неважным: Луффи уже ведёт от чужого желания. 

Рот у Зоро горячий и жадный. И выгибается Зоро под Санджи так откровенно, как себе в трезвом рассудке зачастую позволить не может; только на одно это Луффи смотрел бы вечно, можно даже без еды. Зоро хватает Санджи за задницу и втискивает в себя с длинным дрожащим стоном — движение и звук отзываются в теле сладкими спазмами, — и заглатывает член Луффи, насмешливо-умело и с удовольствием, отчего сбивается дыхание, а пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Санджи шало смотрит на округлые очертания головки, гладит Зоро по щеке, словно влюбленный дурак, и Зоро дёргает бёдрами, подгоняя. Запах одержимости и крови дразнит, взывает к дремучим инстинктам, но вместе с тем от близости тревожно-радостно, и хочется обоих залапать и зацеловать. Что Луффи и делает, бесцеремонно покусывая и слюнявя то грудь Зоро — плотный выпуклый шрам и твёрдые соски, — то шею Санджи, пропахшего сигаретами и корицей. Он оставляет яркие отпечатки где попало, чтобы потом, привалившись к одному из них, утыкаться в них носом и дрочить до умопомрачения. 

Луффи отстраняется усилием воли, выдыхает и лижет горько-солёный рот недовольного Зоро, проталкивая язык так глубоко, что тот вцепляется ему в волосы и ознобно дрожит. Стонет похабно и, видимо, сжимается там, внизу, потому что Санджи охает и отталкивает Луффи, а тот негромко смеётся, и этот смех только для них двоих. 

Зоро-одержимый хрипло вторит ему, или нормальный Зоро, уже не разобрать. Иногда это важно, но всё реже и реже. 

Луффи изучает лицо Санджи, как будто видит впервые, как будто в тысячный раз он дороже и желаннее — впрочем, Луффи не нравится это «как будто», и он его вычёркивает, как врага своей Резиновой Пулей. От осторожных долгих прикосновений Санджи прикрывает глаза, а губы у него дрожат, словно интимнее жеста Луффи быть не может. А у Зоро щетина, он трётся ею о ладонь и тоже касается лица Санджи, небрежно ведёт по линии челюсти, царапает эспаньолку. А потом их перемыкает, разом, одновременно, и начинается хаотичная борьба: они гладят друг друга, стискивают как попало, Луффи наталкивается на руки — смуглые и бледные, гладкие и шершавые, путаясь в них. С интересом нащупывает место, где член Санджи растягивает Зоро: мокрое, горячее и припухшее, по-детски внимательно трогает, доводя себя и остальных до исступления, пока сквозь рычание не пробивается угроза переломать пальцы. 

Угроза не страшит, хотя эти могут, но Луффи не отступает, и Санджи в отместку задевает головку его члена, мягко, с нажимом обводит, отвлекая — и хочется взвыть. Собирает длинные капли смазки и размазывает по губам Зоро, продолжая неторопливо, с оттягом втрахивать его в доски; мышцы на животе Зоро судорожно сокращаются, словно он пытается удержать Санджи в себе, и до дрожи хочется их прощупать, ощутить горячее движение члена внутри. Лениво скользит по светлым подушечкам язык, нитки слюны тянутся между ними — Луффи жмурится, стискивает зубы и шумно выдыхает. Но тут же распахивает глаза, чтобы поймать наглую ухмылку: Зоро небрежно закидывает ногу на поясницу Санджи, сгребает яйца Луффи в горсть, и тот сдаётся, зажимает короткие волосы между пальцами и вновь засаживает ему. 

Губы у Зоро распухают. Влажные звуки оседают дрожью в груди, копятся тяжёлым острым жаром в паху, и хочется толкаться сильнее, влезть целиком в этот охрененный рот. Луффи быстро моргает и фыркает, сдувая чёлку: кажется, он теперь знает, что думает и чувствует Санджи, когда Луффи запихивает в себя огромную булочку с сосиской или целое мороженое на палочке. Вот умора. Вот... блин! Он же теперь будет есть и возбуждаться. Офигеть. Надо будет спросить у Робин, есть ли такая, как там, девиация? Санджи кладёт руку ему на горло, слегка сдавливает, и Луффи давится хохотом, захлёбывается, и наконец обрывает ненужные мысли. Хорошо, эти двое знают, что с ним такое бывает и что в такие моменты делать, и не в обиде. Хватка разжимается, и хочется ткнуться в ладонь, прихватить её зубами и не отпускать; вместо этого он цепляется за плечи Санджи и лезет целоваться — от рваного дыхания, от дурного сладкого стона мутится в голове. Только зудит, как аллергия на комариный укус, от пристального демонического взгляда кожа — кажется, что его пожирают этим взглядом. Похоже на ревность. 

Зоро немного задыхается, его лоб в испарине, и Луффи стирает её, пробует — на вкус как саке, весь Зоро словно крепкий алкоголь в бездонной бочке, можно наслаждаться отличным вкусом, а можно упиться насмерть. Луффи скалится и накрывает проклятый глаз ладонью, второй держит Зоро за подбородок и так имеет, чтобы демон внутри него перестал давить кровожадностью и сосредоточился на человеческих ощущениях. По пальцам течёт слюна и смазка, но Луффи держит крепко, хотя сам весь взмок от возбуждения, мышцы сводит от нехватки прикосновений, лицо горит, и воздух сгорает в пепел, не добравшись до горла. Глаза закатываются, и он громко стонет, так хорошо, так мало, так больно — жажда нестерпимая, как Зоро её терпит? Накрыв его ладонь своей, Санджи резко натягивает Зоро на себя, трахает зло и нетерпеливо, тихо, но грязно ругаясь, и тот сначала взбрыкивает, скользит пятками, путаясь ими в подоле кимоно, потом раскидывает колени широко и начинает подмахивать. Откровенно и так же зло. 

— Вот гад, — сорвано выдыхает Санджи, мучительно кривится, а Зоро ещё и сглатывает, — Луффи скручивает, как резинку, и хочется орать; горло внезапно дерёт, кажется, он и не сдерживался. Член начинает пульсировать, изливаться не то спермой, не то магмой, и Луффи этому бы не удивился: как тут не воспламениться от стольких ощущений, но он жадный, он не поделится, не упустит ни кусочка. Он только притягивает Санджи ближе за взмокшую челку, когда того трясёт от оргазма, совсем не уверенный, что случайно не выдавил демонический глаз. Они все сбиваются с ритма; Зоро лихорадочно дрочит — набухшая алая головка призывно мелькает в кулаке, так что челюсть сводит от желания отсосать, и, судя по мутному взгляду Санджи, и ему тоже — и секунду спустя кажется, что они кончают ещё раз: вместо Зоро, вместе с ним, так что в глазах темнеет, палуба рушится вниз, к морскому дьяволу, и они вместе с ней...

Мгла вокруг рассеивается, несусветно-раннее утро припудрено лёгким туманом, вновь слышно, как плещется море о борта и скрипят снасти. Луффи с удовольствием потягивается, длинно выдыхает «хорошо», даже лучше, чем сытный ужин или хорошая драка. Чуть-чуть. Ему до звона в ушах легко и радостно. Между губ Зоро все еще сочится сперма, и Санджи наклонятся, слизывает ее; руки, которыми он упирается в доски по обе стороны головы Зоро, дрожат.

Зоро распахивает глаза, и у Луффи вдруг кружится голова, такие они глубокие и тёмные, тёплые, никакому морю не сравниться.

— В следующий раз, как станет скучно, говори сразу, а не тащи сюда кого попало, — серьёзно говорит Луффи и лупит Зоро по лицу. Синяк будет огромный, и свести его он Чопперу не даст.

Зоро айкает, дотрагиваясь до скулы. Щурится и неловко садится.

— За что... — он утирает рот ладонью, смотрит на мокрые бёдра — и с удивлением спрашивает: — Так это был не сон?

— Нет. — Санджи ищет по карманам сигареты, находит пачку, долго вертит её, но в итоге сминает. — Кажется, ты начинаешь контролировать этого демона, очнулся вон только затраханный и измазанный в сперме, а не в крови и с чужой отрезанной рукой в заднице.

— Что?! Не было такого! В зубах приносил, но не... вы издеваетесь, да?

— Зоро тупица. — Луффи обнимает Зоро за плечи и смеётся вместе с Санджи. — Хочу выпить. Санджи, открывай тайник.

— Как скажешь, капитан.

Ещё час они валяются под открытом небом, пьют, нещадно обливаясь, передавая бутылки друг другу, пока наконец не засыпают, уставшие и пьяные, но главное — обнявшись втроём. 

Иногда это единственное, что важно.


End file.
